


Dreams Pass In Time

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or do they? A very short look into Obi-Wan's mind at a certain point during Episode II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Pass In Time

No, Padawan. I lied to you. Dreams do not pass in time, not if they are real dreams, true dreams. The pain of wanting never leaves. 

Look at me, Anakin. 

I suffer, and I have suffered for ten years now. I joy in it. The pain means I live and I love. If it were to go, to pass with time, I would have lost the most precious thing in the universe. 

I loved Qui-Gon Jinn. I could never say the words, could never even think the thought, but I loved him with every bit of desire that anyone could ever love anyone with. He is fused into all my thoughts; every move I make is a remembrance of him. 

I am forced by the Order to make myself a hypocrite, to tell you words I do not believe, to whisper of compassion when I want to tell you to follow your dreams. I see the way you look at her. I felt your tension before we met her. 

I want to tell you that you should love her.

But I cannot.

_"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. Remember you've made a commitment to the Jedi order...a commitment not easily broken...."_

Break it, Anakin, before it breaks you, as it has done me.


End file.
